Embaume moi
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Tom est fou amoureux de Bill. Pendant la période d'halloween, la vie de Tom va changer.


Embaume-moi

Le mois d'octobre venait à peine de commencer, et déjà on pouvait sentir l'ambiance d'Halloween roder dans les rues sombres de Magdebourg. Dans le lycée de cette petite ville allemande, les couloirs se remplissaient de conversations dont le sujet principal n'était autre que la grande fête d'Halloween qui avait lieu chaque année dans la grande cour. Chacun se demandait avec qui il allait y aller, beaucoup de fille d'une des classes littéraires espéraient pouvoir y aller avec Tom Kaulitz.

Tom entamait son année de première littéraire avec ses amis qu'il avait connu en seconde. Il était arrivé à Magdebourg un an auparavant pour sa première année de lycée quittant Hambourg. Il avait passé toute son enfant là bas et parfois cette ville lui manquait.

Tom était quelqu'un de très mystérieux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le qualifie de populaire, pourtant beaucoup de regards se posaient sur lui à longueur de temps. Toutes les filles auraient voulu être à son bras, seulement Tom restait un cœur solitaire.

Tom était un grand jeune homme de seize ans portant des vêtements très larges à la mode des rappeurs américains. Ses cheveux noirs, anciennement blonds et dreadés, étaient tressés sur son crâne. Tom avait l'air d'un « gangsta » sans le côté « bling-bling » et l'assumait pleinement. Il avait un charme fou, faisait tourner les têtes, il le savait mais n'en jouait pas.

Ce jour là, Tom rentra chez lui fatigué par une longue journée de cours. Il salua ses parents et monta dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur le lit double. Il se demanda avec qui il pourrait bien aller à cette grande fête d'Halloween. Par tradition personnelle, il finissait toujours par se rendre seul aux fêtes, il n'aimait pas que les ragots se fassent sur lui et la personne qui l'accompagnait en tout bien tout honneur. Tom sentait bien que cette fois-ci, il devrait échapper à son habituelle solitude, tout le monde le harcelait. Il avait déjà une petite idée de la personne à qui il allait demander, il ferait sa proposition le lendemain.

[…]

Les élèvent attendaient dans la salle de sciences que le professeur veuille bien arriver et commencer son cours. Seulement, il semblait que ce dernier était en retard ou carrément absent. Tout le monde commençait à s'impatienter et à râler parce qu'ils auraient pu dormir un peu plus.

Tom qui était, malgré son besoin de solitude, un peu clown sur les bords, se leva et commença à jouer avec le squelette humain se tenant près de la paillasse du professeur, sur l'estrade. Il prit les bras et les plaça autour de son cou tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur ce qui auraient dû être les fesses. Il commença alors à mimer un slow langoureux. De nombreux rires se firent entendre.

« T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais ! » Dit le tressé caressant le crâne du squelette d'une main. « Tes cheveux sont si doux… » Souffla-t-il encore penchant sa tête au niveau des vertèbres cervicales.

Il fit tourner le squelette posé sur ses roulettes regardant le fond de la classe. Bill avait sourit. Timidement. Mais il avait sourit quand même à sa blague. Le cœur de Tom se réchauffa. Il était fou de Bill. Eperdument amoureux de lui depuis presqu'un an mais il se taisait.

Tom détourna le regard alors que les yeux de Bill avaient foudroyés les siens une fois de plus, et continua à faire le singe avec le squelette.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Papillonna Tom puérilement. « Si tu dis non, j'me suicide avec une enveloppe. »

« Ca nous ferait peut être des vacances… » Coupa le professeur qui était entré dans la salle, exaspéré par la blague débile de Tom.

Le tressé ne se démonta pas et fit un grand sourire au professeur avant de relâcher le pauvre squelette. Il redescendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Toute la classe avait rit à sa blague, mais il s'en fichait de savoir que tout le monde l'avait fait. C'est de savoir que Bill avait rit qui le rendait heureux.

Bill. Bill c'était le garçon timide de la classe. Un grand brun aux cheveux longs, androgyne, qui se maquillait les yeux et portait des vêtements toujours plus moulants. Il jouait de sa féminité mais ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde alors il était assez souvent seul. Sa meilleure amie n'était plus dans sa classe cette année là, elle était dans l'autre classe de première littéraire.

Tom connaissait le brun depuis son arrivée au lycée. Ils étaient dans la même équipe de basket depuis ce temps là mais ne se parlaient pas énormément. Bill avait un peu peur de Tom et le tressé pensait que l'androgyne n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être ami avec lui vu les moqueries que ses amis pouvaient lui balancer. Tom n'osait pas se rapprocher de Bill, il avait trop peur d'être rejeté et qu'on le regarde de travers parce qu'il traînerait un peu trop souvent avec « la tapette ».

Ca faisait mal à Tom de voir ses amis se foutre de Bill à longueur de temps. Il essayait de leur dire d'arrêter, mais ils continuaient à toujours le héler dans les couloirs ou dans la cour pour rire de lui. L'androgyne ne répondait pas la plupart du temps, ou alors se contentait de soupirer, las. Les amis du tressé n'aimaient vraiment pas l'androgyne qui avait trop l'air d'une fille. Mais ces mêmes amis n'auraient sûrement pas mieux aimé le fait que leur meilleur pote, populaire malgré lui, soit amoureux de ce garçon.

Pendant tout le cours, Tom avait eut les yeux rivés sur le dos de Bill, tout en essayant de rester discret. Il avait regardé les longs cheveux noirs parsemés de dreads blanches qui faisaient office de chevelure étrange, mais sauvage et attirante sur l'androgyne.

La sonnerie annonça la fin de l'heure et Tom sortit de sa transe, rangeant ses affaires rapidement dans son sac. Lorsqu'il passa près de Bill en sortant de la salle, il lui sourit timidement et lui glissa quelques mots.

« On se voit au gymnase ce soir ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Bill, souriant à son tour.

« Pour rien, comme ça. »

« Euh d'accord. » Acquiesça l'androgyne.

Tom se retrouva vite dans le couloir, les joues rougies, le forçant à baisser la tête pour masquer sa gêne. Il venait de se ridiculiser en dix secondes chronos.

[…]

C'était la récréation de l'après-midi, Tom était assit sur un banc avec deux de ses amis dans la cour, et comme presque toujours, le tressé s'était arrangé pour avoir la vue dégagée en direction de Bill. Il jetait des coups d'œil rapide vers l'androgyne, où faisait semblant de regarder ce qu'il se passait plus loin que ce dernier, mais il l'avait toujours plus ou moins dans sa ligne de mir.

« Quelle suceuse ce mec quand même ! » Railla Lukas interpelant Tom qui comprit que son ami parlait de Bill.

Le tressé regarda de nouveau dans la direction du brun et son cœur rata un battement en même temps que son ventre se réchauffait. Bill était en train de manger un bonbon en forme de ver. Il le laissait pendre en dehors de sa bouche et le suçait doucement alors qu'il révisait un de ses cours. Tom le trouva son attitude autant mignonne qu'indécente, puis la phrase de son ami résonna de nouveau dans sa tête.

« Tu te préoccupes beaucoup trop de lui. Laisse-le, il t'a rien fait. » Dit Tom défendant l'androgyne.

« Nan mais il m'énerve. »

« Pourtant il est sympa comme mec. » Ajouta le tressé, la mâchoire crispée. Lukas l'exaspérait.

« Je sais pas, il est trop bizarre. »

« Mais sympa. » Coupa Tom avant de partir vers la salle où ils avaient leur dernier cours.

[…]

Tom était dans les vestiaires en train de troquer son éternel bagguy et son immense t-shirt contre un short de basquet et un débardeur noir. Bill était arrivé avant lui et s'échauffait déjà dans la salle avec les autres. Le tressé était déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir l'androgyne se changer près de lui, mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi rassuré de ne pas avoir eu besoin de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Il entra dans la grande salle où Peter Roth, le prof les attendait pour commencer la séance. Deux autres élèves arrivèrent après Tom, et tous s'assirent en demi-cercle face à Monsieur Roth qu'ils appelaient tous par son prénom. Ils écoutèrent les consignes du jour et continuèrent l'échauffement. Tom croisa le regard de Bill et lui sourit avant de s'approche de lui, le ballon entre les mains.

« On se fait un « un contre un » en vitesse pour s'échauffer ? » Demanda timidement le tressé.

« Si tu veux. » Sourit l'androgyne piquant le ballon des mains de Tom dont le cerveau s'était une fois de plus mis en pause après le sourire du brun.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda Bill sortant le tressé de ses pensées.

« Ouais, désolé. » Murmura Tom rejoignant l'androgyne près du panier de basquet.

Bill commença à dribbler, face au panier et Tom essaya de jauger ses intentions le fixant dans les yeux. Le fait de pratiquer le sport qu'il aimait par-dessus tout additionné à celui d'avoir les prunelles plongées dans celles de Bill fit battre son cœur plus fort. Il attaqua rapidement et Bill tenta un tir ratant de peu le panier. Tom récupéra le ballon et couru avec en dribblant. Il retourna vers le panier et sentit l'androgyne passer devant lui. Le parfum de ce dernier vola dans l'air s'infiltrant dans les narines du tressé qui fut un peu déstabilisé mais tira tout de même, envoyant le ballon dans le panier.

Bill reprit le ballon et Peter siffla, les rappelant pour leur expliquer l'exercice qu'ils allaient faire avant le match. Tom fut déçu de devoir arrêter son duel avec l'androgyne mais un sourire de ce dernier vint réchauffer son corps. Ils se joignirent au reste du groupe.

[…]

L'entraînement s'était terminé dans la sueur et les élèves étaient de retour dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de rentrer chez eux. Tom avait profité de chaque instant où il avait pu être proche de Bill et il se rendait compte à chaque fois qu'il aimait un peu plus l'androgyne.

Tom retira son débardeur dévoilant son torse humide et se retourna croisant le regard de Bill. Il rougit légèrement mais cela ne se vit pas, ses joues étant déjà écarlates à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fourni. L'androgyne était lui aussi torse nu et Tom s'assit un instant sur le banc l'observant du coin de l'œil alors que l'androgyne retirait son short. Le tressé ne le regardait jamais longuement par peur d'être prit en flagrant délit par les autres membres de l'équipe.

Bill prit sa serviette, son sous vêtement de rechange, et son gel douche et partit s'enfermer dans une des cabines de douche du gymnase. Tom souffla et continua de se déshabiller, le corps engourdit par la fatigue. Il prit une douche rapide et en sortit en même temps que l'androgyne dont les cheveux dégoulinaient dans son dos lisse.

Bill retourna vers ses affaires et se pencha en avant enroulant la serviette autour de sa masse de cheveux et de dreads. Tom détourna le regard pour éviter d'être tenté de poser ses yeux trop longtemps sur les fesses exposées de l'androgyne. Il se contenta de se rhabiller sans parler à personne, le cœur serré et l'air soudainement triste.

Les autres garçons commençaient à partir tandis que Tom rangeait ses affaires dans son sac de sport. Bill ferma le sien et le mit sur son épaule avant de se diriger à son tour vers la sortie.

« Salut Tom. » Dit l'androgyne au tressé.

« Oh salut, à demain. » Répondit Tom sans regarder l'androgyne qui s'apprêtait à passer la porte. « Bill ? » Interpela le tressé.

« Oui ? » S'arrêta l'androgyne.

« Euh…Non rien. »

Bill rit légèrement et partit laissant un Tom blasé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait interpelé Bill de la sorte ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Ou peut être avait-il eu juste envie de le retenir encore quelque secondes pour voir ses yeux une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui. Peut être…

[…]

Les jours étaient passés, s'enchaînant sans trop d'encombres. Tom avait reparlé quelques fois à Bill, simplement pour lui demander s'il allait bien, et ils avaient encore partagé de bons moments pendant les entraînements. Les sentiments du tressé se consolidaient toujours, il aimait Bill un peu plus chaque fois qu'il le croisait et ça le tuait. Il aurait voulu lui avouer plus d'une fois, pour au moins être libéré même si ça n'était pas réciproque, mais il avait peur que cela se sache. Les murs ont des oreilles.

La fête d'Halloween était dans deux jours et déjà les élèves s'activaient pour préparer leurs déguisements, et des décorations pour la soirée. Bill s'affairait à préparer une guirlande avec des papiers découpés en forme de chauve-souris. Tom le regardait faire. Les mains de l'androgyne avaient l'air délicates et le tressé se plaisait à les imaginer sur sa peau. Des frissons le parcoururent avant qu'il ne continue de creuser une citrouille.

Le tressé avait d'ailleurs du mal à retirer la chair du légume. Il découpait des petits bouts, mais la citrouille bougeait dès qu'il appuyait trop fort. A ce rythme là, il en avait pour la journée. Mais quelqu'un vint à son secours, et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à Tom.

« Tu veux de l'aide peut être ? J'ai terminé ma guirlande, je peux t'être utile ? » Demanda Bill après s'être approché de la table de Tom.

« Euh oui, je veux bien… » Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire franc.

« Je la tiens pendant que tu lui détruis les boyaux à cette citrouille ? » Questionna l'androgyne faisant rire Tom.

« Ouais, on va faire ça. Elle est encore vivante, c'est pas possible autrement ! » Râla le tressé récoltant à son tour le rire de l'androgyne.

Avec l'aide de Bill, Tom alla beaucoup plus vite pour creuser la citrouille, mais il était encore une fois troublé par leur proximité. Il sentait les effluves de parfum de l'androgyne lui chatouiller délicieusement le nez et parfois, il effleurait les mains du brun en tournant la citrouille.

Comment souvent, ils ne parlaient pas et Tom observait les gens aux alentours. Il guettait les regards malveillants que les autres pouvaient poser sur lui ou sur Bill. Ses amis ne faisaient pas partie du groupe qui préparait la fête, ça laissait au tressé un peu de répit.

La citrouille était enfin vidée de sa chair et Tom découpa les ouvertures pour les yeux, le nez et la bouche. Bill coinça une bougie chauffe-plat au fond et se recula avec le tressé pour admirer le résultat.

« T'as fait du bon boulot Tom ! » S'exclama joyeusement l'androgyne faisant rougir l'autre garçon.

« Merci à toi de m'avoir aidé. »

« De rien, c'était avec plaisir. » Confia Bill. « Tu vas te déguiser comment toi ? »

« Je sais pas vraiment encore…J'ai pas fait mon costume. » Répondit Tom une moue de doute sur le visage.

« Mais t'es au courant que la tête c'est après demain ? »

« Ouais, je sais, mais je sais pas, j'ai pas d'idée et la couture et moi ça fait dix mille. En plus ma mère n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper et… »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. » Proposa timidement Bill avec un sourire.

« Euh je…Je veux pas t'embêter. » Bafouilla le tressé.

« Ca m'embête pas puisque je te le propose. Si tu veux tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ce soir après les cours, on ira chez moi, j'ai des tonnes de chutes de tissus. Ma mère est styliste, ça aide. » Sourit l'androgyne, le regard pétillant.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux bien ? » Insista Tom dont les joues s'échauffaient peu à peu de s'imaginer cette soirée avec le brun.

« Oui, oui. Si t'es ok, attends moi tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, on doit filer en cours, il nous reste deux heures malheureusement. » Bouda Bill et Tom le trouva plus que mignon.

« D'accord, je t'attendrai. »

« Super ! » Sautilla l'androgyne.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le regarda s'éloigner en premier avec son sac sur l'épaule. Ce mec le faisait définitivement fondre comme neige au soleil. Le cœur du tressé battait vite lui coupant le souffle par moment, la présence de Bill lui était nécessaire.

[…]

Tom sortait d'habitude toujours dans les premiers à la fin de la journée, seulement là, il laissa les autres partir prétextant le besoin de parler au prof. S'il faisait ça, c'était seulement pour pouvoir aller chez Bill, sans que les autres ne lui posent de questions et cherchent à savoir pourquoi il traînait de plus en plus avec l'androgyne.

Le tressé regarda par la fenêtre du couloir par laquelle il pouvait voir si les autres étaient déjà partis et vit Bill assit sur le trottoir en face du lycée. Plus personne de sa proche connaissance ne semblait être là, alors il sortit à son tour, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son bagguy. Il appréhendait la soirée qui arrivait.

Il s'arrêta devant Bill qui releva la tête et retira les écouteurs qu'il avait dans les oreilles. Tom lui sourit et l'androgyne se remit debout époussetant son pantalon noir.

« On est partis ? » Demanda l'androgyne.

« Ouais, c'est bon, je vais juste envoyer un message à ma mère pour prévenir que je rentrerai un peu plus tard. » Expliqua le tressé en sortant son téléphone sur lequel il commença à taper un texto.

Ils commencèrent à marcher, Bill n'habitait qu'à cinq minutes du lycée. Ils entrèrent chez lui et saluèrent sa mère à qui il présenta Tom pour la première fois. Bill posa son sac et défit ses chaussures, le tressé en fit de même et ils montèrent à l'étage. Tom n'y croyait tout simplement pas, il allait entrer dans la chambre de celui dont il était amoureux pour la première fois.

La pièce était accueillante mais particulière. C'était un peu sombre mais pas glauque. Bill lui intima de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau et il partit chercher une caisse en plastique remplie de chutes de tissus.

« Alors… » Souffla l'androgyne se mettant à genoux près de la boîte. « T'as réfléchis un peu à ce que tu voudrais que je t'aide à confectionner ? »

« Tu me tues si j'te dis non ? »

« Je sais pas. » Rit Bill en sortant un premier grand bout de tissus noir.

« Ouais, donc non, je sais pas, vraiment pas et de toute façon, je veux pas un truc qui me rende ridicule. » Confia le tressé.

« Je vois… » Dit Bill. « On peut faire quelque chose de simple et de classe. Style famille Adams, gothique, classe. Je peux récupérer le costard que j'avais l'an dernier et le transformer un peu, il est noir. Je peux te faire une jolie cape et te prêter un chapeau noir. Il faudrait que tu entoure légèrement tes yeux de crayon noir, quelque chose de très très léger. Ouais, ça pourrait le faire je crois. »

« Tu veux me transformer en gothique ? T'es sérieux ? » S'étouffa Tom en riant.

« Moi je pense que ça t'irait bien. »

« Pas autant qu'à toi. » Laissa échapper le tressé.

« Mais si, mais si ! » Insista Bill se levant et prenant Tom par le bras pour le faire se lever. « Mets toi là, je vais prendre tes mesures. » Ajouta-t-il.

Bill prit son mètre sur le bureau et le tressé crut défaillir lorsque l'androgyne se colla à lui pour prendre son tour de taille. Il sentit ses mains l'effleurer et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Tom priait pour que Bill ne l'entende pas et se retenait de déglutir trop bruyamment. Ce fut pire lorsque l'androgyne prit la mesure au niveau de son torse et de son bassin. Le tressé sentit le souffle de Bill tout près de son visage et cela le rendit fou. A l'intérieur, il bouillonnait mais ne pouvait rien faire, il subissait simplement, comme d'habitude.

« En fait on fait à peu près la même taille, c'est cool, c'est ce que je pensais. Tu as beau te cacher sous tes fringues immenses, j'ai le coup d'œil. » Dit Bill joyeusement posant une main sur l'épaule de Tom.

« Ouais c'est cool… » Souffla le tressé n'osant pas regarder le brun dans les yeux.

« Bon, bouge pas, je vais chercher le costard, tu vas l'essayer et après je vois ce que je peux faire dessus. »

Tom ne dit rien et laissa faire Bill qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Ce gars avait l'air bien dans sa peau et heureux, le tressé aurait voulu être pareil et pouvoir paraître insouciant de la sorte. Mais il savait que par rapport à Bill, il était beaucoup plus coincé dans ses attitudes.

« Tiens, y'a la salle de bain à côté, tu peux l'essayer. » Montra l'androgyne en tendant le costume à Tom. « Par contre j'ai pas de chemise là. Ca te dérange de rien mettre en dessous la veste ? »

« Non, c'est bon, sans problème. » Dit timidement le tressé prenant les vêtements.

« Puis c'est pas comme si on s'était jamais déshabillé presque entièrement dans les vestiaires l'un à côté de l'autre hein ? » Plaisanta Bill.

Tom acquiesça en riant légèrement, puis détourna la tête pour cacher les débuts de rougeurs sur son visage avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour passer le costume.

[…]

« Presque parfait ! » S'exclama Bill alors que Tom revenait dans la chambre un air septique sur le visage.

« M'ouais, j'ai l'air ridicule tu veux dire. » Bougonna le tressé qui se trouvait à l'étroit.

« N'importe quoi ! T'es magnifique ! » Insista l'androgyne.

« Oh…Euh…Je… » Tom était gêné par ce que venait de dire Bill.

« Hum…Ouais, ça te va bien quoi. » Rectifia ce dernier voyant le malaise s'installer.

« Ouais mais quand même…C'est…serré. »

Bill rit et se rapprocha de Tom pour tirer un peu sur le col de la veste fermée, dévoilant simplement le haut du torse du tressé qui retint sa respiration quelque secondes.

« Qu'importe, t'es super là dedans. Je pense que je vais juste faire en sorte que le costume soit vraiment dans l'esprit gothique. Pourquoi pas rajouter une doublure dans le col en velours noir ou pourpre ? » Proposa le brun se tenant le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te fais confiance. » Confia Tom en souriant d'un air un peu coincé.

« D'accord. Bon alors tu peux retirer le costume je pense et te rhabiller normalement. »

« Mais tu n'y tiens pas à ton costume ? » Demanda le tressé un peu gêné.

« Non…Il me sert qu'aux soirées à thème, je l'ai déjà transformé cinq ou six fois, il tient toujours debout alors… »

« Ok, c'est sympa, merci beaucoup de m'aider. »

« Je t'en prie. » Sourit Bill.

Tom partit se changer, le cœur remplit d'amour comme à chaque fois qu'il passait un moment avec le brun. Il retourna dans la chambre de Bill et se frotta la nuque ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Bon…Je…Encore merci. » Balbutia-t-il.

« De rien, tu viens demain pour récupérer le costume ? Je vais m'en occuper ce soir. Je pense pour en avoir pour deux ou trois heures maximum. »

« Tu vas te coucher tard ! Vraiment, je me sens mal de te laisser faire ça pour moi. » Ajouta Tom.

« Mais non, laisse, t'inquiète pas. Aller, à demain, je te raccompagne. » Dit Bill tirant le tressé par le bras.

Tom sentit son ventre se serrer et se maudit d'être aussi sensible. Il suivit l'androgyne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où ils se serrèrent la main. Tom aurait voulut ne jamais relâcher cette main mais en fut obligé puis il s'en alla, le cœur vacillant entre la légèreté et la lourdeur. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment interpréter son état actuel.

[…]

« Arrête de fermer ton n'yeux roooo ! » Râla Bill alors qu'il tentait de faire des essais maquillage sur Tom pour la fête du lendemain.

« Mais j'y peux rien, ça chatouille. » Bouda faussement Tom.

« C'est parce que t'as pas l'habitude ça. Mais allez, regarde quelque chose fixement, tu feras moins gaffe à ce que je te fais. » Sourit l'androgyne attirant le regard du tressé sur ses lèvres.

Tom voulut se gifler mentalement d'avoir choisit la bouche de Bill pour détourner son attention des tortures que l'androgyne infligeait à ses yeux. Le tressé était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis que Bill était debout devant lui, ses mains posées sur le visage de Tom. Les doigts de l'androgyne déposaient sans le vouloir des caresses sur les joues et le front du tressé qui peinait à rester impassible. Son cœur se serrait et il avait l'irrésistible envie de serrer Bill contre lui, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Bon, je crois que c'est bon, j'ai fait un léger trait noir en bas et j'ai estompé pour que ça fasse regard sombre…Puis j'ai ajouté un peu de crayon rouge, ça fait vampire. »

« J'ai peur… » Souffla comiquement Tom se relevant pour se regarder dans le miroir.

« Alors ? »

« J'aime bien. C'est bizarre mais j'aime bien. Je ferais pas ça tous les jours mais… »

« T'aimes bien. » Termina Bill en riant et Tom le suivit.

« Ouais. Bon par contre, je peux pas sortir comme ça ce soir. Faut que tu me retires tout ça que je puisse rentrer chez moi. » Dit le tressé retirant un peu de noir avec son index.

« Bien sûr, j'allais pas te laisser comme ça hein. » Répondit Bill appuyant sur les épaules de Tom pour qu'il se rasseye sur le bord de la baignoire.

Le tressé se laissa faire et l'androgyne le démaquilla en douceur. Les mains de Tom étaient moites et lorsque Bill retira le crayon sous ses yeux, il regarda encore une fois ce visage au dessus de lui, fixement. L'androgyne était trop magnifique pour lui, jamais il ne pourrait y goûter et son ventre se serra à cette pensée. Toujours les même réflexions, toujours le même malaise qui revenait.

Tom baissa la tête empêchant Bill de finir ce qu'il était en train de faire et se leva sortant dans le couloir. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

« Tom ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Bill rejoignant le tressé.

« Ouais, désolé, c'est rien, juste le coton qui a du toucher mon œil. » Répondit-il en se retournant.

Bill vit les larmes au bord des yeux de Tom avant que celui-ci ne les retire prestement du dos de la main. L'androgyne n'était pas dupe, le tressé avait un souci même s'il semblait le cacher. Il voyait dans ses regards que Tom dissimulait des choses à tout le monde, cependant il ne dit rien et le tira gentiment par la main pour terminer de lui démaquiller les yeux. Le cœur du tressé s'emballa à ce contact.

« Voilà c'est fini ! T'es redevenu toi. » Dit Bill après quelques coups de coton supplémentaires sur les yeux de Tom.

« Merci ! Merci aussi pour le costume, il est magnifique. » Répondit chaleureusement le tressé.

« Tu vas faire tourner bien des têtes demain soir Tom. » Sourit Bill.

« Peut être, mais je m'en fiche un peu tu sais. »

« Oh…Je pensais que tu aimais plaire. »

« Oui, mais pas forcément à toutes ces grognasses qui espèrent encore quelque chose avec moi. » Expliqua Tom avec une moue tirant vers le dégoût.

« Ouais, elles sont un peu cruche… » Avoua l'androgyne.

« Un peu ? » Rit le tressé.

Bill ne répondit pas et se mit à rire lui aussi. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et allèrent dans la cuisine pour saluer la mère de l'androgyne qui était rentrée entre temps. Bill offrit un verre de coca au tressé et alors qu'ils buvaient tous les deux, un piaillement se fit entendre.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda curieusement Tom.

« Mon corbeau. »

« Tu as un corbeau chez toi ? » S'étonna le tressé.

« Ouais, je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin une fois, l'aile abîmée, je l'ai fait soigner et je l'ai gardé. Tu veux le voir ? » Expliqua Bill.

« Oui, je veux bien. » Sourit Tom avant de suivre l'androgyne dans le salon où une grande cage était posée près de la baie vitrée. « Il est splendide, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un d'aussi près. Ca a des reflets bleus et violets c'est superbe. » Dit-il en s'approchant des barreaux blancs.

« J'avais peur de l'emprisonner en le gardant, mais il ne voulait plus partir de toute manière, je le retrouvais toujours devant la fenêtre. Alors ça fait plus de deux ans que je prends soin de lui. Il s'appelle Yaoi. » Ajouta Bill en souriant en coin.

« Yaoi ?! » S'étrangla le tressé qui connaissait ce mot plus que bien et Bill remarqua son malaise.

« Ouais, c'est joli non ? »

« Oui…c'est…c'est joli. » Bafouilla Tom en frottant sa nuque.

Bill regarda le tressé, suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Il tapa légèrement sur la cage et l'oiseau le regarda.

« Salut Yaoi, j'te présente Tom ! »

« Hey Yaoi… » Souffla le tressé avec un sourire.

Le corbeau émit un son un peu plus aigu que plus tôt et mangea quelques graines. Les deux garçons retournèrent vers l'entrée et l'androgyne ouvrit la porte. Tom salua la mère de Bill et celui-ci raccompagna le tressé jusqu'au portail. Ils se serrèrent la main se regardant intensément. Tom commença à partir puis se retourna, l'air inquiet.

« Bill je…Evite de dire à tout le monde qu'on traîne ensemble en dehors des séances de basquet s'il te plait, je… »

« Ca fait pas bien de traîner avec la tapette du lycée. Je sais Tom, je sais. » Coupa l'androgyne fixant le tressé d'un regard triste.

« Désolé… » Souffla Tom après que le portail de Bill ait été refermé dans un claquement métallique.

Le tressé rentra chez lui, déçu de lui-même d'avoir osé dire ça à Bill alors qu'il cherchait à le protéger autant que lui des moqueries. Il l'avait certainement vexé et il s'en voulait terriblement.

[…]

Les élèves commençaient à arriver à la fête. Bill et Tom étaient encore chez l'androgyne qui devait maquiller le tressé habillé de son costume noir et pourpre et de sa longue cape. Un chapeau noir serait posé sur ses tresses noires et Bill avait retrouvé une vieille canne ornée d'une tête d'aigle qu'il prêterait à Tom.

« Voilà, tu es prêt je crois bien. » Dit l'androgyne se reculant et posant le chapeau sur la tête du tressé. « Bon, je vais me changer…Tu veux partir maintenant pour qu'on ne nous voit pas arriver ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il sans regarder l'autre garçon.

« Non…Non je t'attends. » Répondit Tom surprenant Bill.

« D'accord. Attends-moi en bas. Va voir Yaoi si tu veux. »

Tom descendit dans le salon faisant claquer les talons des chaussures noires qu'il avait empruntées à son père pour l'occasion. De son côté, Bill avait décidé de jouer sur son androgynisme encore une fois. Il portait un pantalon moulant noir en cuir et deux débardeurs noirs superposés dont un en matière brillante. Par-dessus, une veste noire à queue de pie rendait son costume particulier. Les boutons argentés et bien voyant de la veste ajoutait du clinquant à son ensemble.

Il crêpa ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume au travers de ses dreads noires et blanches puis se maquilla généreusement les yeux de noir après avoir déposé du fond de teint très clair sur sa peau. Ses ongles courts – il ne pouvait plus les garder longs depuis qu'il faisait du basquet - avaient été vernis de noir pour l'occasion. Il mit aussi un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres et se parfuma. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit de la salle de bain. Il mit ses santiags noires posées devant son lit et descendit rejoindre Tom.

Le tressé se retourna en entendant les talons de Bill faire du bruit derrière lui et son souffle se coupa. L'androgyne était plus que magnifique et Tom ne put s'empêcher de lui dire.

« C'est toi qui va faire tourner les têtes… » Souffla-t-il rougissant légèrement juste après.

« Merci. » Répondit Bill avec un sourire.

« On…On y va ? » Hésita Tom.

« Ouais, c'est parti. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lycée et entrèrent dans le lycée. Le terrain de basquet du bout du gymnase accueillait les premiers danseurs. C'est Bill qui entra le premier dans le bâtiment et il se prit une remarque dans les secondes qui suivirent.

« Ah voilà Dracula version fille ! » Se moqua Lukas ne voyant pas tout de suite que Tom était à seulement quelques mètres derrière l'androgyne.

Bill ne releva pas les mots blessants, ça faisait toujours mal, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre la bêtise humaine. Tom avait entendu la phrase de Lukas et s'avança vers son ami qu'il ne considérait plus tellement comme tel.

« Commence pas Lukas ! » Fulmina le tressé.

« Putain Tom ! Tu t'es maquillé comme la tapette ! Tu traînes avec lui ou quoi ? D'ailleurs t'es arrivé en même temps que lui là. » Cracha presque Lukas.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Putain…Je t'emmerde ! » Répondit Tom énervé par l'attitude agressive de Lukas et s'éloigna.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Désolé Tom ! » Continua Lukas mais le tressé ne l'entendait déjà plus.

[…]

La nuit était complètement tombée et dans la salle, seuls quelques spots et citrouilles apportaient de la lumière. La musique était variée ce qui enchantait tout le monde. Bill était avec sa meilleure amie dans un coin de la salle et Tom s'était finalement calmé et avait rejoint Lukas et les autres.

La musique fut coupée et un élève prit la parole. C'était Bastien, un gars de la classe de Bill et Tom.

« A tous les premières L de ma classe, on a préparé un jeu avec deux autres personnes, le jeu de la momie. Si vous voulez jouer, venez à l'autre bout du gymnase. » Expliqua Bastien avant de laisser le DJ relancer la musique.

Presque tous les élèves de la classe de Tom suivirent Bastien et les deux autres élèves qui avaient organisé ce petit jeu. Bill s'avança mais pas jusqu'au bout hésitant à participer. Le tressé n'étais pas spécialement pour non plus mais fut traîné par Lukas alors il céda.

« Alors…Le jeu est très simple, un peu con, mais marrant. » Commença Bastien faisant rire les autres. « On doit désigner une momie qui se fera embaumer avec du papier toilette sur une chaise. Je vais prendre quelqu'un parmi vous, lui bander les yeux puis il choisira quelqu'un au hasard. La personne choisie sera la momie. »

« Moi ! » Cria Lukas.

« Ok Lukas, viens. » Accepta Bastien.

Lukas lança un regard satisfait à Tom qui ne comprit pas et se laissa bander les yeux. Le tressé chercha Bill du regard et le trouva juste quelques mètres derrière lui. Il s'adressa à lui avec un sourire.

« Viens, on va bien rigoler. »

« Je sais pas… » Hésita Bill.

« Mais si, viens. » Insista Tom osant prendre l'androgyne par la main pour l'amener avec les autres. La meilleure amie de Bill déguisée en sorcière suivit les deux garçons.

Lukas fut lâché au milieu du cercle que les participants au jeu avait fait. Il fit dix tours sur lui-même et se dirigea comme par hasard vers Bill qui trembla légèrement.

« Voilà la Momie ! » Dit Lukas en riant de façon mauvaise après avoir retiré son bandeau. « Oh Bill…Je suis vraiment désolé que ça tombe sur toi hein, tu m'en veux pas ? » Ajouta-t-il. Il avait triché. Il avait regardé par-dessous le bandeau et était fier de son coup.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Bill, sa meilleure amie et Tom qui trouva Lukas vraiment dégueulasse. Le voir humilier l'androgyne de cette façon, devant tant de monde, le rendait malade. Alors, lorsqu'il sentit Bill s'avancer pour s'asseoir sur la chaise, il le retint par le bras.

« Nan, c'est moi qui vais faire la momie. Et je veux que ce soit Bill qui commence à m'embaumer. » Défendit Tom lançant un regard noir à Lukas qui fut étonné du geste de son ami.

« C'est un peu de la triche Tom. » Dit Bastien.

« Le tricheur ici, c'est pas moi il me semble. » Répondit le tressé en regardant Lukas.

« Ok, ok c'est bon, on va pas se battre. » Souffla Bastien. « Assied-toi sur la chaise. » Ajouta-t-il.

Tom s'exécuta, l'atmosphère était un peu tendue. Bastien donna un premier rouleau de papier toilette à Bill qui s'avança timidement vers le tressé. Il lui lança un sourire timide et commença à l'embaumer en commençant par son cou.

Ses mains effleurèrent la peau de Tom qui frissonna et ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser tout de suite ceux de Bill. Le cœur du tressé battait à une folle allure, il avait encore réussit à avoir Bill près de lui, il était heureux. Il avait défendu l'androgyne devant tout le monde, il en était fier.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Tom regarda le visage puis le cou de Bill qu'il s'imaginait embrasser amoureusement. Il ne voyait pas les autres rire de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Il ne voyait que l'androgyne, il ne sentait que sa présence et son parfum près de lui, totalement enivré, totalement amoureux.

Bill tourna autour de Tom avec le rouleau de papier qu'il enroula ensuite autour des jambes du tressé. Ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses de ce dernier pour se relever et lorsqu'il arriva au bout du rouleau, il murmura un « merci » au creux de l'oreille de Tom qui se sentit voler.

Cinq autres personnes furent désigner pour embaumer Tom et Bill les regarda faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Lukas de son côté était vexé et ne comprenait plus le tressé qui semblait bien aimer Bill. Il retourna sur la piste de danse avec ses amis pour ne plus voir l'androgyne sourire bêtement.

Le jeu se termina, tout le monde riait, c'était assez comique à voir. Tom essayait de marcher mais était obliger de sautiller pour se déplacer. On ne voyait plus que ses yeux et son nez. Tout le reste était entouré de papier toilette rose. Bill se décida à l'aider et commença à tirer sur les bandes pour délivrer le tressé qui souffla se soulagement une fois libéré.

« J'avais l'impression d'étouffer là-dessous. » Rit-il.

« En tout cas c'était bien marrant. » Dit la meilleure amie de Bill qui venait de rejoindre l'androgyne pour l'aider.

« Ouais, apparemment. Au fait tu t'appelles comment ? » Demanda Tom à la jeune fille brune.

« Oh moi c'est Amy. » Répondit-elle en souriant envoyant le tas de papier derrière eux.

« Enchanté. »

« Moi de même, Tom c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui c'est ça. Bon, je vous abandonne quelques minutes, je dois régler quelque chose avec Lukas. On se rejoint sur la piste ? » Expliqua le tressé.

Bill et Amy acquiescèrent et laissèrent Tom vaquer à ses obligations retournant vers la piste de danse avec les autres.

Le tressé chercha Lukas mais ne le trouva pas. Il fit tout le tour du gymnase et le vit enfin, près de la piste de danse, assis sur un banc avec ses autres amis qu'il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture. Il s'avança, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il entendit Lukas crier quelque chose par-dessus la musique à l'attention de l'androgyne encore une fois.

« T'as un balai dans le cul Bill ? Tu danses bizarrement ! »

Tom regarda l'androgyne qui s'était arrêté de danser pour partir s'asseoir plus loin. Lukas était simplement jaloux et l'avait attaqué injustement une fois de plus. Le tressé frappa son presque « ex-ami » à l'épaule et le regarda méchamment.

« Tu sais que t'es qu'un putain d'abruti ? » Cracha-t-il à Lukas. « Tu fais du mal à Bill, mais ce que tu sais pas, c'est que tu m'en fais à moi aussi. » Ajouta-t-il alors que son front se plissait d'énervement.

« Tu craques Tom ! » Voulut plaisanter Lukas.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Souffla le tressé, dépité par le comportement de l'autre garçon qui n'ajouta rien.

Une nouvelle musique démarra, une musique lente, douce. Une musique que Tom adorait particulièrement et qui lui donna du courage. Le tressé avait reconnu cette reprise de John Mayer. Free Fallin'…

[url=.com/listen-988533]Musique[/url]

Tom se dirigea vers Bill qui était avachi sur une chaise non loin de la longue table où boissons et nourritures étaient disposées. Une fois face à lui, il lui tendit sa main en lui souriant. Bill se sentit tout un coup confus, jamais Tom n'avait osé ce genre de geste envers lui en public. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, devait-il accepter sa demande muette ou bien lui faire comprendre de s'éloigner de lui. Il souffla donc un petit « Pourquoi ? » auquel Tom répondit en se contentant de dire « Chut ! Viens avec moi ! ». Bill saisit donc la main toujours tendue, se leva et suivit Tom qui l'entraînait au milieu du terrain de basket qui servait accessoirement de piste de danse pour la petite soirée.

Le tressé sentait comme si son cœur allait lâcher, il était pétrifié. Il serrait la main de Bill dans la sienne oubliant tout autour. L'androgyne envisageait à peine ce qui allait se passer lorsque Tom le prit par la taille doucement et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans son cou expirant tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

Le tressé se sentit défaillir et remonta ses mains pour serrer plus fort l'androgyne contre son torse. Bill rendit l'étreinte et serra Tom à son tour. Plus d'un an qu'il attendait ça lui aussi…

Leurs cœurs battaient fort, l'androgyne n'y croyait simplement pas.

Ils commencèrent à bouger sur la musique alors que Tom croyait qu'il allait mourir sur place. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens et il osa poser ses lèvres sur la peau de Bill qui frissonna et soupira à l'oreille de Tom.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta l'androgyne dont les pensées se mélangeaient.

Comme réponse, il récolta un soubresaut et sentit les larmes de Tom dans son cou. Le tressé craquait, il se laissait aller dans les bras de Bill. Cette étreinte, ce baiser dans le cou laissait entendre à l'androgyne les raisons de ce retournement de situation. Et là, Tom pleurait dans ses bras, alors il le força à relever le visage. Le maquillage coulait légèrement sous les yeux du tressé qui laissa enfin ses sentiments passer au travers de ses yeux.

Tom sourit au travers de ses larmes et crispa ses doigts dans le dos de Bill. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'androgyne alors que Lukas venait d'arriver près d'eux, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

« Tom ? T'es pédé toi aussi ? » Lâcha Lukas.

Le tressé le regarda, ne cachant pas ses larmes et ne dit rien. Il reposa ses yeux sur le visage de Bill et alors que son souffle s'accélérait, il posa ses lèvres humides sur celles de l'androgyne qui ferma les yeux.

La musique défilait et encouragea Tom à caresser la bouche de Bill de sa langue. Ils échangèrent un baiser rempli de sentiments sous les yeux de dizaine d'élèves qui n'avaient jamais rien soupçonné.

Le tressé pinça les lèvres de Bill entre les siennes et dégagea les cheveux brun de la tempe de l'androgyne. Il lui demanda pardon pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient vus. Leurs corps restèrent collés et leurs mains se rejoignirent. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts mais Bill ne tint pas longtemps et prit le visage de Tom entre ses mains écrasant ses lèvres sur celles du tressé. S'en suivit un baiser passionné qui fit couler leurs larmes plus fort. Ils étaient simplement heureux et n'entendaient pas les insultes autour d'eux.

C'est seulement quelques secondes après, lorsque Lukas tira Tom des bras de Bill que tout retomba d'un coup. Le tressé se sentit vide et il eut envie de vomir en écoutant les paroles de Lukas lui écraser l'estomac.

« Tu me dégoûtes Tom ! Comment t'as pu nous cacher ça pendant si longtemps ? » Hurla-t-il alors que la chanson se terminait et que tout le monde assistait à la scène. Le DJ en oublia de lancer une nouvelle musique.

« Tu le sais pourquoi j'ai rien dit ! » Cria Tom à son tour prenant Lukas par le col mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment.

« Mais pas toi Tom ! T'es pas pédé toi ! »

« Si justement, et ça t'emmerde ! Mais moi j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Ca fait plus d'un an que je me cache et je suis arrivé à saturation tu vois ! Je te hais, tu peux même pas savoir comme je te hais pour tout ce que tu as dit ! T'as toujours pensé qu'à ta réputation, jamais tu as su comment j'allais vraiment ! C'est toi qui es dégueulasse, pas moi ! » S'énerva le tressé entre ses larmes sous les yeux de Bill qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider face à Lukas.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu le baises ? » Cracha Lukas enragé.

« Je le baise pas putain ! Je l'aime bordel ! Je l'aime ! Rentre toi ça dans le crâne ! Et ouais, ton super pote est dingue d'un mec depuis un an, c'est con, mais c'est la réalité ! »

A ces mots, Bill eu l'impression que son cœur était tombé au fond de son ventre. Tom l'aimait et c'était la chose qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Voyant que la dispute ne s'arrêtait pas, il s'avança et saisit Tom par la main avant de le tirer avec lui à l'extérieur du gymnase. Ils en firent le tour et Bill plaqua le tressé contre le mur.

« Je veux juste que tu me répètes ce que tu lui as dit parce que là tu vois, j'arrive juste pas à croire que ce que j'attends depuis des… » Commença l'androgyne essoufflé.

« Je t'aime… » Lâcha Tom. « Je suis dingue de toi Bill. Désolé de m'être donné en spectacle, mais c'était juste plus possible, j'ai pas pu me contrôler et… »

« Tais-toi… » Chuchota Bill avant d'embrasser le tressé.

Le baiser devint rapidement brûlant et l'androgyne remonta son genou entre les cuisses de Tom qui haleta et plongea son visage dans le cou de Bill. Son odeur le rendait fou et ne faisait qu'accroître son désir pour l'androgyne. Combien de fois il s'était touché en pensant à ce parfum ? Il ne les comptait plus.

Bill butina le cou de Tom et ne résista pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir le pantalon du tressé. Le chapeau tomba au sol et l'androgyne plongea sa main dans le boxer de Tom.

« Bill, s'il te plaît, arrête ! On pourrait nous voir. »  
« Tom, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne à part nous » Murmura l'androgyne à l'oreille du tressé.  
« Ouais, mais quelqu'un peut débouler à tout instant. » Souffla ce dernier.

« Je pense qu'ils sont tous occupés à draguer là tu vois. Ils nous ont déjà oubliés. »

« Han…Mhhh… » Gémit Tom ne cherchant pas à argumenter plus.

Bill retira sa main et se baissa passant ses mains sous la chemise blanche sortie du pantalon. Il caressa le ventre du tressé dont le sexe se tendit encore plus. Le brun sortit le membre de Tom et embrassa le bout doucement. Il le prit dans sa bouche et le suça lentement se délectant des bruits que faisait le tressé. Il écoutait la respiration de Tom s'accélérer, se saccader et sentit son propre sexe durcir dans son pantalon de cuir noir en même temps que celui du tressé dans sa bouche.

Bill se releva et n'y tenant plus, baissa son pantalon et son boxer laissant apparaître son membre gorgé de sang. La veste queue de pie cachait ses fesses. Tom baissa les yeux et son cœur palpita plus vite encore lors qu'il comprit que Bill était en train de se masturber devant lui. Alors il remplaça la main de l'androgyne par la sienne et Bill fit de même pour lui.

« AH…ahh… » Gémit l'androgyne cherchant le regard de Tom. « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de te montrer comme je t'aime Tom… »

« Oh mon Dieu…Plus vite Bill…Moi aussi…Depuis le début…Tu m'as détruis le cerveau… » Répondit le tressé plongeant son visage dans le cou de Bill.

« Embrasse-moi. » Demanda l'androgyne.

Tom releva la tête et posa sa bouche sur celle de Bill avant de plonger sa langue à l'intérieur. L'androgyne répondit au baiser et leurs langues s'enroulèrent à l'extérieur de leurs bouches. Leurs ventres se serraient alors que leurs mains s'activaient sur le sexe de l'autre de plus en plus vite. Leurs intimités devenaient humides de plaisir et ils gémissaient entre leurs lèvres rougies.

Bill lâcha le sexe de Tom et força le tressé à faire de même avant de se coller à lui. Il donna des coups de reins et souffla son plaisir dans le cou du tressé qui se laissa glisser au sol. Bill s'allongea sur Tom et ils se mirent à bouger comme ils le purent avec leurs pantalons qui les empêchaient d'écarter les jambes.

« T'es tellement magnifique Bill. » Sanglota Tom.

« Je t'aime…Han… »

« Je vais pas tenir encore longtemps, je sens que ça vient… » Murmura le tressé les joues écarlates.

Bill envoya ses hanches contres celles du dreadé frictionnant leurs sexes plus fort et il sentit son ventre se contracter. Sa tête lui tournait et ses mains glissèrent sans celles de Tom. Il embrassa le cou du tressé et le marqua d'un suçon. Tom gémissait, Tom suppliait et Bill n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le tressé qui ne voyait déjà pas grand-chose dans le noir vit flou. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons et son corps se crispa.

« Oui Tom…T'es en train de jouir sur moi Tom…Humm… » Hallucina Bill. Il ne réalisait pas encore totalement ce qu'il se passait.

« Haaaaan… » Cria Tom alors qu'il se vidait par à-coup entre leurs ventres.

La vision du visage de Tom crispé, son cri de jouissance et son corps frémissant sous lui rendirent Bill euphorique. Il se mit à trembler et sentit l'orgasme le fouetter de l'intérieur alors qu'il éjaculait contre le tressé à présent en larmes.

« Toi aussi…Sur moi… » Sanglota Tom souriant au travers de ses pleurs.

Bill gémissait encore, il reprenait lentement son souffle alors que ses cuisses se contractaient encore. Tom prit le visage de l'androgyne entre ses mains et caressa ses joues qui s'humidifiaient aussi.

« C'est fini…Je vais plus me cacher… » Confia le tressé.

« J'imaginais tellement pas qu'un jour cela puisse être réel. » Souffla Bill avant d'embrasser doucement Tom. « Moi, la tapette, avec toi, Tom Kaulitz, LE Tom Kaulitz. » Rit tristement l'androgyne.

« C'est fini Bill…C'est fini tout ça. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans l'herbe humide. Ils respirèrent leurs parfums respectifs laissant leurs cœurs s'emballer et leurs ventres se serrer.

Lorsque Bill sentit qu'il allait s'endormir, il se releva et constata que ses vêtements étaient à présent tâchés de sperme. Il remit son pantalon convenablement en rougissant et Tom dit de même en se raclant la gorge.

« Tu veux…Venir dormir chez moi ? » Demanda le tressé.

« Mais…Tes parents ? »

« Ils savent que j'aime pas les filles. » Expliqua Tom essayant de retirer le sperme sur son pantalon avec une feuille de chêne.

« Hum d'accord. » Accepta Bill regardant le tressé galérer avec sa feuille. « On a pas l'air cons avec nos tâches maintenant, mais désolé, je pouvais juste pas me retenir… » Rougit l'androgyne.

« C'est rien, c'était pas pour me déplaire. » Sourit le tressé jetant la feuille derrière lui. « On peut y aller ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Oui, c'est bon je crois. »

« Ok… »

Ils étaient soudainement gênés et c'est Tom qui prit l'initiative de glisser sa main dans celle de Bill. L'androgyne regarda leurs doigts s'entrelacer et soupira, heureux. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison du tressé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les parents de Tom ne dormaient pas. Ils virent leur fils entrer avec l'androgyne et remarquèrent les mains liées.

« Bonsoir… » Dit la mère du tressé.

« Salut M'man, j'te présente Bill. »

« Ah…Bill, le fameux, Bill. »

« Maman…» Souffla Tom gêné.

La femme sourit et se tourna vers son mari qui ne fit que saluer les deux jeunes hommes.

« Bill peut rester dormir ? » Demanda le tressé rougissant.

« Bien sûr. D'ailleurs on va vous laisser, on va se coucher nous, bonne nuit. » Dit la mère de Tom.

« Merci, bonne nuit. » Répondit ce dernier.

« Bonne nuit. » Ajouta également Bill avec un sourire.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Tom et se déshabillèrent. Ca n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait, pendant les entraînements de basquet ils s'étaient vus en boxer à de nombreuses reprises, mais rien n'était plus pareil à ce moment là.

« Tu veux aller prendre une douche ? Moi je pense que je vais en prendre une. » Demanda le tressé.

« Je veux bien oui. »

« Je vais te prêter des affaires à moi pour la nuit et tu iras prendre ta douche avant moi. » Dit Tom se tournant vers l'armoire pour en sortir un boxer et un grand t-shirt imprimé avec une toile d'araignée. « Tiens, en plus c'est en accord avec le thème de la soirée. » Plaisanta le tressé emmenant l'androgyne dans la salle de bain.

« Merci, à tout de suite. »

Tom serra furtivement Bill contre lui et embrassa amoureusement sa tempe avant de sortir de la pièce d'eau en refermant la porte derrière lui.

[…]

Bill et Tom s'étaient douchés tous les deux et le tressé trouvait l'androgyne totalement craquant dans son t-shirt immense. Ils se couchèrent dans le grand lit de Tom, face à face. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent quelques minutes, ils ne parlèrent pas durant ce temps là. Puis l'androgyne se rapprocha et emmêla ses jambes à celles de Tom qui ronronna dans son cou en collant leurs torses.

« Tu joues pas avec moi hein ? » Demanda Bill timidement en jouant avec une des tresses de Tom.

« Je joue pas avec toi, promis, je tiens à toi comme à personne d'autre. »

« Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi Tom. »

Le tressé, toujours aussi sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bill serra ses bras plus fort autour de la taille de l'androgyne et lui murmura ses sentiments à l'oreille. Peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent alors que Tom fredonnait l'air de la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé et qui avait tout changé.

**FIN**

**OS écrit à partir d'une demande pour un concours sur TH-ADS**

1/ Les 10 mots

Bonbons – balai – citrouille – déguisement(s) – tradition – momie – squelette – Dracula – nuit – toile d'araignée.

2/ La scène

Tom se dirigea vers Bill qui était avachi sur une chaise non loin de la longue table où boissons et nourritures étaient disposées. Une fois face à lui, il lui tendit sa main en lui souriant. Bill se sentit tout un coup confus, jamais Tom n'avait osé ce genre de geste envers lui en public. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, devait-il accepter sa demande muette ou bien lui faire comprendre de s'éloigner de lui. Il souffla donc un petit « Pourquoi ? » auquel Tom répondit en se contentant de dire « Chut ! Viens avec moi ! ». Bill saisit donc la main toujours tendue, se leva et suivit Tom qui l'entraînait au milieu du terrain de basket qui servait accessoirement de piste de danse pour la petite soirée.

3/ Le dialogue

- « Bill, s'il te plaît, arrête ! On pourrait nous voir.  
- Tom, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne à part nous.  
- Ouais, mais quelqu'un peut débouler à tout instant. »

4/ L'animal d'Halloween

Corbeau(x)

5/ La phrase d'introduction

« Le mois d'Octobre venait à peine de commencer et déjà on pouvait sentir l'ambiance d'Halloween roder dans les rues sombres de… »1/ Les 10 mots

Bonbons – balai – citrouille – déguisement(s) – tradition – momie – squelette – Dracula – nuit – toile d'araignée.

2/ La scène

Tom se dirigea vers Bill qui était avachi sur une chaise non loin de la longue table où boissons et nourritures étaient disposées. Une fois face à lui, il lui tendit sa main en lui souriant. Bill se sentit tout un coup confus, jamais Tom n'avait osé ce genre de geste envers lui en public. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, devait-il accepter sa demande muette ou bien lui faire comprendre de s'éloigner de lui. Il souffla donc un petit « Pourquoi ? » auquel Tom répondit en se contentant de dire « Chut ! Viens avec moi ! ». Bill saisit donc la main toujours tendue, se leva et suivit Tom qui l'entraînait au milieu du terrain de basket qui servait accessoirement de piste de danse pour la petite soirée.

3/ Le dialogue

- « Bill, s'il te plaît, arrête ! On pourrait nous voir.  
- Tom, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne à part nous.  
- Ouais, mais quelqu'un peut débouler à tout instant. »

4/ L'animal d'Halloween

Corbeau(x)

5/ La phrase d'introduction

« Le mois d'Octobre venait à peine de commencer et déjà on pouvait sentir l'ambiance d'Halloween roder dans les rues sombres de… »


End file.
